Phoe-Phoe/History
History At some point, Phoe-Phoe became Lujanne's companion. As a Moon Phoenix, she has the ability to be reborn after death. It is unknown how many times she has been reincarnated. Book One - Moon Wonderstorm Team Zym, accompanied by Ellis and Ava, arrives at the tree where Ellis and Ava first met a "miracle healer." They call out for the mysterious healer and Phoe-Phoe descends from the sky in a flash of light, carrying Lujanne on her back. After Lujanne dismounts her, the loyal bird stands next to her. Phoe-Phoe is later present when Callum summons the miracle storm, which hatches the Dragon Prince's egg, bracing herself against the fearsome wind. Book Two - Sky A Secret and a Spark Lujanne hosts a feast for the group and states that those with three or more legs should sit with Phoe-Phoe. Ellis asks about the name and Lujanne explains that she is a Moon Phoenix and her name is short for "Phoenix-Phoenix." Hearing this, Phoe-Phoe caws. When Ezran compliments the meal, she explains that they are actually eating grubs. When they don't understand at first, she has them look at what Phoe-Phoe is eating, with is a bowl of worms. She explains that they are, in fact, eating exactly the same thing. Later, she flies to Lujanne and Lujanne sits upon her back just as Callum arrives and tells her that he won't give up on trying to learn magic. Callum nuzzles Phoe-Phoe as he continues the conversation and Phoe-Phoe chirrups at him. She then lies down for a rest, but stands tall as Lujanne explains to Callum about the concept of the Primal Source. Smoke and Mirrors The group leaves, now with Claudia and Soren. When those two betray them, they are ready, thanks to Lujanne's illusions. While they are distracted by Ellis and Ava, Callum, Ezran, Rayla and Bait escape upon Phoe-Phoe. Claudia uses dark magic to ensnare them, but is thwarted by Corvus. Though he is knocked out by Soren, his intervention is enough to allow the group's escape. Phoe-Phoe screeches as she flies away with the group. Soren however, is contented that they have at least captured Zym, but discovers that the bag in which he thought he captured him only contains moon moths - more illusions. Atop Phoe-Phoe, Ezran releases Zym from his own bag as they fly through the night. Inspired by Phoe-Phoe's example, Zym spreads his wings, though he is not quite ready to actually fly. Voyage of the Ruthless The group continues their flight, into the dawn. The group then experiences a sudden, unexpected descent and Phoe-Phoe crashes to the ground, bucking them all off. They very nearly go over the edge of a cliff, but manage to avoid this dreadful fate. Ezran speaks with Phoe-Phoe and tells the group that she's okay, only tired. She gets her power from the Moon Nexus and it's harder for her to carry everyone the further away they get. He nuzzles her and tells her that she did a good job getting them so far. She chirrups and flies away. Book Three - Sun Heroes and Masterminds Phoe-Phoe and Lujanne fly to Katolis after receiving Soren’s letter, and Lujanne allows Ezran and Bait to fly Phoe-Phoe to the Storm Spire in order to reunite with Callum, Rayla, and Zym. Thunderfall Phoe-Phoe carries Ezran and Bait towards Xadia. After a long night, Ezran offers her to rest, but she refuses. Once entering Xadia, she becames gradually more exhausted, hardly able to keep her eyes open. When she lands near the Storm Spire, she collapses to the ground, panting heavily. Ezran urges her to rest once again, but Phoe-Phoe insists to finish the journey, promising she will be alright. However, once they find Callum and Rayla, her sickness and exhaustion eventually takes a fatal toll on her, ending her current life. A feather spawns from her dead body, initiating her rebirth as a Moon Phoenix.Thunderfall References }} Navigation Category:Histories